Sima Yi
Sima Yi was studying, when he heard that Wei was looking for a strategist. Sima, who knew he could use his talents to rule the land one day readily accepted. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 24 years old. Role in Games :"I didn't think you were a mere slave to power." :::''-Mitsunari Ishida in Warriors Orochi 2''. Dynasty Warriors As the Dynasty Warriors series progressed, Sima Yi grew from an ordinary Wei strategist to a cunning and arrogant man. In Dynasty Warriors 5, Sima Yi develops a deep rivalry with Zhuge Liang of Shu. The two fought many battles against each other, each one proving to make the rivalry worse. Sima Yi was able to defeat Ma Su, an officer under Zhuge Liang. In the end, it comes down to the Battle of Wu Zhang Plains to determine who is the better of the two. The battle, no matter what installment, has many twists and turns, thus no side is able to gain a full advantage. During the battle, Sima Yi senses Zhuge Liang's death and sends out all of his forces. His ending in Dynasty Warriors 5 shows him meeting with Cao Pi, after which he returns to the dark hallways and vows to take the throne. In Dynasty Warriors 6, his storyline revolves around him using Cao Cao's ambition as a means of gaining control of the land by any means necessary. He participates in battles similar to those in previous games, eventually allowing Cao Cao to take control of the land, after which Sima Yi is placed to guard Han Zhong. Shortly after, he starts a rebellion and unites any officers under him, which includes Zhang He and Xu Huang. Claiming victory, he slays Cao Cao and ascends the throne. During his rule, he vows to create a world that has never been seen before, honoring his lord's last order. Warriors Orochi In the original Warriors Orochi, Sima Yi serves Orochi faithfully, gladly breaking his bonds with Wei. He can be unlocked at the Gaiden stage, Odawara Castle in the Samurai storyline. If the player successfully executes two fleeing officers, therefore ruining Sima Yi's trap, Sima Yi will be in awe of the Coalition's genius, and joins their cause. In Warriors Orochi 2, Sima Yi works in Masamune Date's army. In the Samurai Warriors story, at Chang Ban, the player and Shingen Takeda can outwit Sima Yi, and, he again, joins the Coalition. Dynasty Tactics Kessen Sima Yi is a confident and talented magician for Wei in Kessen II. He serves as a strategist and adviser for Cao Cao. He is first seen strutting into Cao Cao's throne room midway through the game, wondering why he can't find the "great hero of the land". He bluntly ventures that Cao Cao is the cause of the land's natural disasters as they continue due to the conqueror's selfish desires. He states that the lord will lose to Liu Bei if this continues, which gets an angered response from Cao Cao. Sword drawn to the offender, he growls for his name to which Sima Yi politely bows and introduces himself. Cao Cao likes the sorcerer's fearless nature and recruits him on the spot. His battle strategy is one of the best ways to fend off an angry Ma Chao. Character Information Voice Actors * Lex Lang - Dynasty Warriors 4 (English) * Richard Cansino - Dynasty Warriors 5, Warriors Orochi series (English) * Kyle Hebert - Dynasty Warriors 6 (English) * Ralph Lister - Kessen II (English) * Tsuyoshi Takishita - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Hirohiko Kakegawa - Dynasty Tactics series (Japanese) * Shinichirō Ōta - Kessen II (Japanese) * Rokurō Naya - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes :See also: Sima Yi (Quotes) *"The mind shall vanquish the sword!" *"Foolishness! You're saying that... the land can survive without the Han or the Emperor?" :"What good does your knowledge do you? Have you never questioned the antique structures of the past?" ::~~''Sima Yi and Cao Cao; Dynasty Warriors 6'' *"Haha! Did you really think you could defeat me with such infantile tricks? Imbeciles! :"Imbeciles!" :"I'm not saying it." ::~~Sima Yi, Masamune, and Mitsunari at the Battle of Xia Pi; Warriors Orochi 2 *"Lord Cao Cao, observe those around you. You have more loyal commanders than the sky has stars. They have pledged their lives to you yet you do not realize this. No, you're only thinking of yourself. Your glory, your supposed greatness." ::~~Sima Yi; Kessen II Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset * : Sends out a single ice orb which later explodes. * , : Puts fingers to forehead with another hand facing his fan, causing the fan to levitate into the air. * , , : Fires a single, purple beam of energy. * , , , : Hops back with his fingers to his forehead and another hand facing the fan, causing the fan to rapidly vibrate distorting vision. Then glides forward with the fan still vibrating. * , , , , : Curves arm over an arc, producing a large purple ball to appear. * , , , , , ( , , ): Fires purple beams of energy in different directions. * : A rapid succession of purple lasers. Last shot of lasers shoots five lasers. ** (at red health or with the Way of Musou): Same as above, but creates an unblockable Yin-Yang shockwave that blasts all enemies around him. * , : Jump, then sends his fan downwards. * , : Sima Yi jumps, then slams into the ground creating a shockwave. Horse Moveset * : Sima Yi leans to each side, and strikes. * , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. * : Repeating strikes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors In Dynasty Warriors 6, Sima Yi's weapon of choice are gloves that protrude long and thin of wire from his fingertips. Despite the claws' small and fragile appearance, the wires that protrude from them have good range. His deadlock attack shows that these wires are strong enough for him to hook them into an opponent, lift them, and smash them to the ground. He gains a good amount of crowd control attacks, especially during higher Renbu levels, and relies considerably less on magic than before. In some ways, he resembles a long range character, as his attack efficiency is somewhat weakened while he is close to his opponent. However, this setback can be bypassed if the player has mastered when to properly evade. Weapons Dynasty Warriors 6 Weapon Guide Dynasty Warriors 4 *Level 10 Weapon: Dark Feather *Base Attack: 50 *Stage: Battle of Wu Zhang Plains *Requirements: Defeat Ma Chao and Wei Yan. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends *Level 11 Weapon: Abyssal Feather *Base Attack: 44 *Attributes: Level 18 Tortoise Amulet, Level 15 Nanman Armor, Level 16 Cavalry Armor, Level 11 Seven Star Sash :Stage: Battle of Mt. Qi :Restrictions: No bodyguards :Requirements: Trigger the rain event manually, instead of it activating automatically. Defeat nine of the ten enemy generals. :Strategy: # Equip Shadow Saddle. # You will be trapped with tons of archers and mines on the ground. Fill your musou bar. Ride on the horse and go down the hill. Dismount and unleash the true musou at the archers. Get back on the horse and ride back up the hill in the same path you came down (the bombs do not regenerate). Repeat. # Sima Yi will start cursing at Zhuge Liang when his HP goes to yellow. # When you get about 25 KOs, suddenly it starts raining, which disarms the mines. # The gates open, and Wei Yan rushes in with tons of troops. # Rush outside the gate and find food (turn right when you go out). You should almost be dead by now. # Defeat Wei Yan. # Defeat Gao Xiang when he appears. # Defeat Zhuge Liang, and Yue Ying who appears shortly after. # Liao Hua, Zhang Yi, Ma Dai and Jian Yong appear one after one for the next few minutes. Kill them all. # With about 3-7 minutes left, Jiang Wei appears. Defeat him. # Level 11 message. # Rush to the exit to end the stage. Note: It's okay not to defeat Wang Ping, who ambushes you when you run up the mountain. You'll still get the S-rank for the weapon. Note: Equip the vorpal orb, elixir and the way of musou. Sima Yi's true musou can kill up to 30 troops in one shot. Officers die in two full shots if most of the lasers hit them. Dynasty Warriors 5 *4th Weapon: Dark Feather *Base Attack: 32; Weight: Medium *Stats: Charge +15, Defense +16, Musou +19, Fill +15, Attack +15 *Stage: Battle of Chen Cang (Wei) *Location: Inside the castle the player starts in. *Requirements: Stop the siege machine lines by taking all three of the enemy defense bases along the south before any damage is done to your castle walls. Historical Information Sima Yi was in fact Wei strategist. He knew he could use his talents to rule the land one day, so he accepts. He grew into an ordinary Wei strategist to a cunning man. Over the course of several years, Sima Yi came to control the court of Wei, through use of trickery and brilliance. However, after a fail assassination of Sima Yi, the current Wei Emperor was made nothing more than a figure head. Upon his death his sons took over his former offices, leading to eventually his grandson, Sima Yan, destroying the Wei Dynasty and created the Jin Dynasty in 265 AD. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Image:Simayi-dw4.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Image:Simayi-dw5artwork.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 artwork Image:Simayi-dw5.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render Image:Sima Yi.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 render Image:Simayi-sfawakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Image:Simayi-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portraits Image:Simayi-rotkonline.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms Online render Image:Simayi-kessenII.jpg|Sima Yi in Kessen II. Category:Wei characters